Sleeping Confessions
by VeryBerry96
Summary: After a long day of swimming practise, Makoto sleeps over at Haru's house and collapses into a futon, exhausted. Haru decides now is a good time to tell him how he feels while he's asleep. But Haru might get more what he expected out of this night... Fluffy MakoHaru one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fluffy one-shot written for my friend Natasha from a tumblr prompt. Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Free. Sadly. If I did then it would soooooo be a yaoi and MakoHaru would be so canon it could sink the Black Pearl. So would Reigisa. Cause REIGISA.**

* * *

 **Sleeping Confession**

It had been a very long hard day of training. The four Iwatobi boys had been at Samezuka for a join swimming practice with Rin's team and he had asked Makoto - as the captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club - to help him run the session. Makoto had been happy to do it but now he was practically collapsing from tiredness. Haruka had insisted Makoto stay the night at his house since it was closer to Samesuka than Makoto's own house, and Makoto had sleepily agreed. The two best friends were now back at Haru's house and Makoto was already curled up in a futon Haru had hurriedly pulled out from a cupboard.

"Teenagers are harder to teach than kids..." Makoto mumbled, burying his head in the pillow Haru had just thrown down.

Haru smiled fondly before walking back down the stairs to phone Makoto's parents to let them know he'd be staying the night. By the time he walked back into his room Makoto was curled up under the futon, still in his yellow Iwatobi shirt and tracksuit bottoms, with his back to Haru and his breathing deep and even. Haru couldn't help but smile again and sat down next to the futon, shrugging off his jacket before he slowly reached out and gently started to play with Makoto's hair.

Haru's mind flew back to earlier that day. Makoto's specialty might be backstroke but he'd been in the pool pretty much all day helping the younger members of the Samezuka team no matter what stroke they swam, plus he'd swam in the relay that Rin had once again insisted their teams swim against each other. And on top of all that Makoto hadn't stopped smiling all day. Haru knew that Makoto loved helping people and he loved to swim, so today he had been in his element and Haru loved seeing him like that.

Makoto let out a tiny sigh and Haru quickly withdrew his hand, worried that he'd woken Makoto up but when he made no other sounds or movement Haru relaxed slightly and went back to gently running his fingers through Makoto's soft hair.

"...Today was really fun," Haru broke the silence with his voice barely louder than a whisper. He paused for a moment just in case Makoto was awake but he didn't reply so Haru continued. "Seeing you helping Rin's team like that...plus still having time to help Rei and swim the relay... No wonder you're exhausted. But you still looked so happy all day. You...you look beautiful when you're like that."

Haru's face flushed bright red when he said that even though he knew Makoto couldn't hear him. It wasn't often that Haru said things like that to Makoto; usually it was the taller of the two boys who initiated any sweet-talking. But Haru still wanted to tell Makoto how he felt. The problem was Haru was very easily embarrassed when it came to expressing his feelings, and this wasn't the first time he'd only felt able to say things like this while Makoto was asleep.

Thinking about all this Haru spoke up again. "I'm sorry that I can never say this to your face," he murmured, sighing softly. "I just... Whenever you make that face and smile when I tell you how I feel about you I can't think straight. I want to tell you that I love you pretty much constantly but-"

Haru was cut off when Makoto suddenly sat up and spun around to face him, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open.

"You... Haru, what did you just say?" he asked softly.

But Haru had lost the ability to speak. He'd had no idea that Makoto was awake and he could feel his face burning bright red. He dropped his eyes to floor and squeezed them shut, genuine tears falling purely because of how embarrassed he was.

But when he felt a cool hand on his cheek, the tears stopped.

Haru felt his head being tilted upwards till his eyes met with Makoto's.

"That was the first time you've said that..." Makoto murmured, his own eyes filling with tears. "Haru, I-"

Now it was Haru's turn to cut Makoto's words off as he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Makoto's. This wasn't their first kiss by any means but somehow it felt special. It was soft and slow, with Makoto's hand still on Haru's cheek. When Haru eventually pulled back he rested his forehead against Makoto's. "I know," he said softly, knowing exactly what Makoto had wanted to say.

"Please let me say it anyway," Makoto whispered, to which Haru swallowed hard and nodded, fairly certain that this would end in tears. Tears of joy of course but tears all the same.

Makoto leaned backwards so he could look Haru in the eyes as he spoke. "I love you, Haruka Nanase," Makoto smiled, tears still spilling from his eyes. "I've always loved you, ever since we were kids. You mean everything to me. And I wanted to say this before now but...but I was scared you didn't feel the same way."

Haru - true to his prediction - was also crying now as he threw his arms around Makoto. "Of course I feel the same way," he whispered in his ear. "Don't be stupid..."

Makoto let out a laugh as he gently pulled Haru away so he could look at him again. "You're the stupid one for confessing while you thought I was asleep," he teased. "Well, I guess we can be stupid together, right?"

Haru nodded, smiling happily as Makoto brought their lips together again.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! :3**


End file.
